The Werewolf, the Vampire and the Unexpected Guests
by LitLover 101
Summary: Aiden and Josh are attempting to have a nice night at home for Halloween when friends show up. Will the happy couple be able to have time to themselves or did their unwitting friends ruin the night? Future fic. Aiden/Josh and Kolvina. Enjoy!


Aiden and Josh are attempting to have a nice night at home for Halloween when friends show up. Will the happy couple be able to have time to themselves or did their unwitting friends ruin the night? Future fic. Aiden/Josh and Kolvina. Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.****

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I know that there are no Josh and Aiden fics posted yet and I really wanted to get one out there because I think they are so freakin' cute and have tons of potential. And I love Josh and Davina and Davina and Kol so I wanted to throw the whole group out there and see what came of it. This is the product. On with the show…**

**The Werewolf, the Vampire and their Unexpected Guests**

October 31, 2015

Aiden was consuming popcorn like someone was going to stop farming corn that week as he walked into the living room of his and Josh's new apartment. "Hey, babe, did you grab the bag of Crunch bars off the counter?" Josh called as he bent over to place a film in the DVD player. Aiden smiled as he sat the bowl down. He came to wrap his arms around Josh from behind and to kiss him on the cheek. He could get used to their living together as Josh leaned into him. "Go get the candy," Josh ordered. "We can snuggle when you get back."

"Is that because you're scared of the big, _bad_ monsters?" Aiden yelled from the kitchen as Josh laughed in reply.

"Are you _kidding_? You've met my _sire_. I bet that _half_ the horror movies made are because of Klaus," Josh said as Aiden brought the chocolate and they settled down to watch some new film about werewolves, vampires and witches. He was hoping that Josh would have picked the one movie that would mimic their lives, but that was Josh for you. The vampire had a sense of humor that Aiden was still figuring out.

They were all snuggled up when there was a knock on the front door. "Are we _expecting_ company?" Aiden asked, quirking an eyebrow at Josh who shook his head.

"It could be trick-or-treaters," Josh suggested, getting to his feet as Aiden tensed but stayed seated. "Or _Klaus_ with a chain saw."

"Ha ha," Aiden groaned as Josh grinned down at him.

"Be back in a sec," Josh murmured before he headed toward the door and then opened it to find Davina with Kol. "Oh, _good_. Hey, honey, _Davina's_ here and she brought one of the _things_ from our films."

Kol rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "I am _not_ a thing. I am a _villain_. Or _evil_. Or _crazy_. But a thing I am _not_. And I will _not_ stand for you objectifying me. The only person I take that from is the lovely lass who is sharing my bed."

"KOL," Davina shouted as Aiden came to stand beside Josh who was watching his friend smack her boyfriend on the shoulder and then rubbing her hand seemingly having forgotten for the moment that hitting an Original hurts more than hitting a warlock.

"_What_?" Kol exclaimed with a mock shocked look. "Do you _see_ the abuse that the girl puts me through?"

Josh opened his mouth when Davina placed her hands on her hips. "_What_? You have the nerve to say 'what'? You're talking about our _private_ life in front of our friends."

"They're _not_ my friends," Kol pointed out with a cheeky grin.

Josh shook his head. "Nope. We're _not_. We put up with him on your account, D. Otherwise, Aiden would have never _invited_ him in."

"Definitely," Aiden added with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulders.

"Too _late_ now, darlings," Kol said as he stepped inside the apartment and pulled Davina in by the hand. "Now, what were you two doing that I rescued you from?" Taking a look at the TV, Kol groaned. "That is just _pathetic_. What self-respecting vampire would date a _werewolf_?"

Josh glared at Kol as the Original picked up the collection of rented Halloween movies. "_I_ am," Josh growled and Aiden felt proud. Josh rarely got angry but if anyone attacked their unusual pairing then Josh would go on the defensive for the two of them.

Kol's eyebrows rose. "My point _exactly_. Ah, there's the remote. I see you brought the _Saw_ series and I have had yet to see them but I hear they're marvelous," Kol told the not so happy couple as he took out Josh's choice of movie and Aiden would have to admit that he was not disappointed as the older vampire placed the _Saw_ DVD inside the player and hit a series of buttons as he settled on the middle of the couch.

"_Move_, Kol," Davina ordered with her eyes narrowed as Aiden and Josh stood to the side, feeling irritated. Kol did not budge as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl. "Needs more butter. Aiden, would you be a dear and make some more?" Kol asked without, bothering to look at Aiden as he looked at the TV screen and patted his knee. "_Come_, Davina," he called and Davina growled before closing her hand, causing Kol to choke on the popcorn in his throat.

"Move _over_," Davina ordered the choking vampire. He scooted over two inches and Davina sighed heavily before she walked over and snuggled up next to him.

"Abusive, little wench," Kol said as he held the popcorn bowl away from Davina while she reached over him for it.

Aiden shook his head as he walked back into the kitchen and Josh followed him. "I'm sorry, Aiden," Josh whispered. "You know if you want me to, I'll tell them they need to go home."

"No, you _won't_," Kol yelled and Josh gritted his teeth.

Aiden shook his head as he pulled down a box of microwavable popcorn and sighed. He had been hoping they could have a night where they could just be two normal guys, having a normal date night. But, no, that would mean that they were _not_ Aiden and Josh. "And can we _also_ get more salt," Kol called, causing Josh to begin to seethe. "And Davina would like a diet Coke."

"_Regular_," Davina shouted.

"Darling, the calories," Kol protested.

"Are you trying to say I'm _fat_?" Davina shouted and then there were the sounds of a loud argument.

Josh came to stand in front of Aiden and pressed his forehead against the werewolves' as Aiden closed his eyes. Feeling Josh wrap his arms around Aiden's waist, Aiden leaned into Josh's chest, feeling contended until the noise level in the living room became deadly quite. His lids snapped open and Aiden stared at Kol who was chuckling at the two. "Thought you two love birds decided to leap off the fire escape and leave me with the girl who torments me day and bloody night."

"The _only_ person who torments you is Klaus," Davina piped up from behind Kol as the microwave began to beep. Pulling away from Josh, Aiden turned around and pulled the door open. Grabbing a bowl, he poured the popcorn out. He pulled out a new sack of popcorn and tossed it to Kol. "I'm sure you've had time to figure out how to work a microwave. Make _your_ own snack."

"I _like_ him, Josh, he has spunk even if he is a mutt," Kol informed Josh who looked like he was going to hit Kol as Davina stepped between the two.

"_Go_," Davina told Josh. "I'll handle him."

Aiden and Josh left the kitchen as the other couple began to argue again. Taking a seat on the left side of the couch, Aiden began to eat his popcorn and was getting into the movie as the man who was shackled was convinced that he needed to cut off his own foot when Kol came in. Davina screamed when Kol grabbed her from behind. Aiden jumped, sending popcorn sailing as the witch began to giggle while Kol sat down beside a glaring Josh.

"Could you scoot over a bit, mate?" Kol asked Josh. "Got a tiny cow in my lap and I need a bit more room."

"_Cow_?" Davina yelled, grabbing a pillow and hitting Kol over the head with it while Josh moved closer to Aiden which his boyfriend was not going to complain about.

"Look! That man is cutting his bloody foot off! This movie is bloody fantastic!" Kol exclaimed as Aiden tried to settle in while Davina jumped every few seconds.

"How can this freak you out given everything you've been through, D?" Josh asked his best friend who bit her lower lip.

"It's just cutting off a limb is so _very_ gross. And it looks _really_ painful," she told him seriously, her eyes wide.

"It is," Kol told them around a mouthful of popcorn. "Been there, done that. And let me tell you, sawing through bone is not easy, whether it be your own or someone else's."

"Ew. A world of _ew_," Davina wrinkled her nose as Kol grinned at her.

"I'm sorry. Am I offending your _delicate_ sensibilities?" Kol inquired as he set down the bowl and Aiden tried to concentrate on the movie as Kol began to snap his teeth at the now giggling witch. "Excuse me," the Original said, as he picked the witch up and carried her out of the room.

"Where are you _going_?" Josh yelled after Kol.

"You don't have more than one bedroom, do you?" Kol yelled back as Aiden looked at Josh, feeling horrified.

"No, we _don't_," Josh shouted, his body tense.

"No matter. We can always use the bathroom," Kol was saying but the couple in the living room were sure he was not talking to them.

Getting up hurriedly, Josh grabbed his jacket and then Aiden's before they made a swift retreat toward the front door. "We'll see you all later."

There was no response and Aiden was sure that the noises he was hearing were not coming from the bathroom, but from their bedroom. "You're buying us a new bed, Kol," he yelled before hurrying out of the apartment.

Aiden and Josh walked along the streets and smiled at the men and women dressed up for the holiday. While they had been hoping to take a night off from their day to day world they could not help but enjoy the sights and sounds of the make believe supernatural. To these people this world was false but Aiden and Josh knew better as the two walked through the night hand in hand.

"Happy Halloween, Aiden," Josh said quietly as he leaned his head on Aiden's shoulder.

"Happy Halloween, Josh," Aiden replied. "Do you think Kol _will_ buy us a new bed?"

"_Nope_. I think he'll steal Elijah's which is probably still in the plastic that it was sent to him in," Josh joked.

"I thought he slept in a coffin," Aiden replied.

"I thought he slept in Hayley's bed," Klaus murmured from right behind them and Josh and Aiden screamed before they took off running down the street.

"Happy Halloween, one and all," Klaus said as he began to eye up his next treat.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace.**

**Jessica**


End file.
